Sailor Moon Omega: Darkness Returns
Sailor Moon Omega: Darkness Returns is an upcoming stop motion crossover fan fiction film in the Sailor Moon Cinematic Universe by KB Fan Fiction. It is the first film tie-in with Sailor Moon Omega Returns. Premise Taking place in the year 2035, 2 years after the end of the Great Galactic Sailor War and a month after the end of Sailor Moon Omega Returns' final episode, the universe is at peace, but that changed when four mysterious Sailor Senshi steal the legendary Sword of the Silver Crystal from the Moon Kingdom. Fearing what could happen should it fall into the wrong hands; Sailor Galaxia sends the Sailor Senshi all across the universe in search for the sword. The situation becomes even more serious when the Sailor Animamates suspect that the Senshi who stole the sword used to work for Galaxia during the First Sailor Crusade. Little did the Senshi know that the mysterious Senshi intend to use the sword to bring several villains including Queen Beryl and Esmeraude back to the real dimension and exterminate the Sailor Senshi from the universe. Plot DRAFT - NOVEMBER 2018 It is 2035. The film begins with the Sailor Animamates: Sailor Chuuko/Iron Mouse (Chuuko Nezu); Sailor Mau/Tin Nyanko (Nyanko Suzu); Sailor Mermaidia/Aluminium Siren (Reiko Aya) and Sailor Coronis/Lead Crow (Akane Karasuma) battling four mysterious Sailor Senshi. Before they could apprehend the four mystery Senshi, they escape through a wormhole to the Solar System with Aluminium Siren and Lead Crow chasing after them. There, the Solar System has been rebuilding since the Great Galactic Sailor War. Aluminium Siren and Lead Crow arrive on Earth at Juuban District and meet Usagi Tsukino and the Solar System Senshi team, now living peaceful lives. They found out from Reiko and Akane that the four mysterious Sailor Senshi the Animamates are after used to work for Sailor Galaxia during the First Sailor Crusade, and they have stolen the legendary Sword of the Silver Crystal. The Senshi team want to find out the motives of the mystery Senshi and why they wanted the sword. The four mystery Senshi: Sailor Lethe; Sailor Mnemosyne; Sailor Chi and Sailor Phi bring the sword to the Phantom Dimension, where they use the sword to revive Queen Beryl; Esmeraude; Kaolinite and the Five Witches and send them to the Solar System to exterminate the Sailor Senshi. It would be revealed that the mystery Senshi were being extorted by remnants of the ethereal form of Sailor Chaos, thought to have been destroyed at the end of the Second Sailor Crusade. The mystery Senshi make the attempt when Sailor Galaxia makes a public announcement at the opening ceremony of a space elevator that would transport Earthlings to the Moon Kingdom and back again, only to hesitate as the Tsukino family, led by Sailor Moon, reveal the mystery Senshi’s forced compliance to Chaos. Realizing that, Sailor Galaxia is poised to face her former followers. A great battle ensues at the space elevator site. Esmeraude became the first revived villain to feign loyalty during the battle after facing the spirit of her former lover, Prince Diamond. Kaolinite later switched sides after realizing that the Death Busters Program was already defunct. The Five Witches follow suit, wanting to live normal lives on Earth. Sailor Moon, Sailor Galaxia and Tuxedo Mask defeat Queen Beryl. Beryl finally accepts Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask’s relationship and wishes for a new life. After defeating the four mystery Senshi, Sailor Moon uses the Sword of the Silver Crystal to heal the mystery Senshi of their Chaos manifestations. Sailors Lethe, Mnemosyne, Phi and Chi later follow Galaxia’s offer to join the newly-formed Galaxia Troops. They return the sword to the Moon Kingdom and the Senshi team are informed by Sailor Cosmos about a massive terrorist attack in another galaxy led by the Dark Matter Empire. Cast Sailor Senshi of the Solar System * Naru Osaka is Sailor Earth * Usagi Tsukino is Sailor Moon * Ami Mizuno is Sailor Mercury * Minako Aino is Sailor Venus * Rei Hino is Sailor Mars * Makoto Kino is Sailor Jupiter * Hotaru Tomoe is Sailor Saturn * Haruka Tenou is Sailor Uranus * Michiru Kaioh is Sailor Neptune * Setsuna Meiou is Sailor Pluto * Chibiusa Tsukino is Sailor Chibi Moon * Sailor Chibi Chibi * Mayu Chiba is Sailor Kamen Asteroid Crusaders * Ceres Ceres is Sailor Ceres * Pallas Pallas is Sailor Pallas * Jun Jun is Sailor Juno * Ves Ves is Sailor Vesta Kinmoku Star Force * Princess Kakyuu is Sailor Kakyuu * Seiya Kou is Sailor Starfighter * Yaten Kou is Sailor Starhealer * Taiki Kou is Sailor Starmaker Kuiper Belt Senshi The Kuiper Belt Senshi are formed by Sailor Pluto as the guardians of the reformed Queen Nehellenia/Hellenia. They are formerly the Ayakashi Sisters of the Black Moon Clan. * Petz is Sailor Eris * Calaveras is Sailor Haumea * Berthier is Sailor Makemake * Koan is Sailor Sedna Galaxia Force Led by the purified Sailor Galaxia, the Galaxia Force consists of Galaxia herself and the redeemed Sailor Animamates. * Sailor Galaxia * Reiko Aya is Sailor Aluminium Siren/Mermaidia * Akane Karasuma is Sailor Lead Crow/Coronis * Chuuko Nezu is Sailor Iron Mouse/Chuuko * Nyanko Suzu is Sailor Tin Nyanko/Mau * Sailor Heavymetal Papillon/Cocoon * Sailor Titanium Kerokko/Rana * Sailor Pewter Fox/Vulpeculae Mau Family A family of space cats from the planet Mau. * Luna, a cat who transforms into a humanoid Sailor Senshi, Sailor Luna. * Artemis * Diana Black Moon Clan Three members of the Black Moon Clan appear as redeemed spirits. * Prince Diamond * Blue Sapphire * Crimson Rubeus Knights of Endymion The Knights of Endymion appear as spirits. * Kunzite * Zoisite * Nephrite * Jadeite Other characters * Queen Hellenia, the reformed, de-aged former ruler of the Dead Moon, now ruler of the Kuiper Belt. * Shiva Shingetsu Astarte is Sailor Astarte * Queen Serenity * Sailor Cosmos * Helios, a Pegasian Mysterious Sailor Senshi * Sailor Lethe, the Senshi of Oblivion, later the Senshi of Truth * Sailor Mnemosyne, the Senshi of Memory * Sailor Chi, a Star Gardener, later a member of the Galaxia Troops * Sailor Phi, a Star Gardener, later a member of the Galaxia Troops Revived villains * Queen Beryl – the ruler of the Dark Kingdom. * Green Esmeraude – a member of the Black Moon Clan. * Kaori Kuromine/Kaolinite – a member of the Death Busters. * The Five Witches ** Eudial ** Mimete ** Tellu ** Viluy ** Cyprine Villains-of-the-week * The DD Girls – a group of five Youma. * Thetis – a Youma. * Rikoukeider – a Youma. * The Boule Brothers – a pair of Droids. * Pharmacon – a Droid based on a medic. * Ryuax – a space time-controlling Droid. * Jakoku – a Droid based on the Grim Reaper. * Nekonneru – a Demon created from a cat puzzle. * U-Ikasaman – a Demon based on a card player. * Daiheart – a Demon created from a heart-shaped billboard. * Puko – a Remless based on a balloon. * Pero – a Remless based on a piece of candy. * Sailor Buri/Sailor Pretty – a Phage based on a singer. * Sailor Ojou/Sailor Mademoiselle – a Phage. * Sailor Leaguer – a Phage based on a volleyball player. Development The film was announced on April 1, 2018 in a supposed April Fool's Day joke, and is originally announced as a villain-centered film. A trailer was released for the film, which confirms the appearance of Queen Beryl, Esmeraude, Kaolinite and the Five Witches on their supposed journey to redemption. Trivia * Inspired by: Uchu Sentai Kyuranger vs. Space Squad * The film will be the third to reintroduce villains-of-the-week from the original series. * The film introduces several characters from the musical and the manga (with no animated appearance so far) into the Cinematic Universe. Category:Sailor Moon Omega Category:Sailor Moon Omega films Category:KB Fan Fiction's Sailor Moon Cinematic Universe Category:Motion Pictures